


You Get Me Fired Up

by HazyCosmicJive



Series: just a couple of guys being dudes, dudes being guys [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Top Isak Valtersen, Versatile Evak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyCosmicJive/pseuds/HazyCosmicJive
Summary: Isak has a public bathroom kinkIsak fucks Even in a university bathroom





	You Get Me Fired Up

**Author's Note:**

> I will reiterate that Isak is topping in this and Even is bottoming  
> there is still time to turn back
> 
> If you're all good, please proceed and I hope you enjoy :)

Even and Isak have done a lot of things in the bedroom, great things,  _ amazing things _ , and Isak has enjoyed everything, absolutely loved it but… there’s one thing that he hasn’t told Even about. Everyone has things they like, be it being tied up, spanking, feet, etc, but for Isak it was public sex. More specifically in a public bathroom. Maybe it was because his first exposure to porn was gay sex in public restrooms, he doesn’t really know, but what he does know is that the thought still very much turns him on.

Of course, he  _ knows _ that Even won’t judge him but...he’s still worried that he might be weirded out, so he was yet to have mentioned it to him. Open communication, tell each other everything, okay, but how do you tell your boyfriend that you really want to suck him off in a public bathroom and then fuck him against the stall wall when you’ve never hinted at being into that before? Yeah. Easier said than done.

When he'd finally built up the nerve to bring it up, it was after a bought of slow morning sex that started with a blowjob and ended with Even’s legs spread. Isak propped himself up on his elbow and watched as his boy stared at the ceiling, his chest still heaving slightly from his orgasm. 

“What’ya thinking about?” Even said suddenly, startling Isak out of his contemplation. Isak sucked in his lip, he still had time to back out.

“Babe,” Even said rolling over on his side to face Isak, “what’s on your mind?”

“Um, there’s just...this thing I might want to try…” he hesitated.

_ Definitely want to try.  _

“a sex thing…” he continued nervously. 

“Okay, and what is it?” Even asked reaching over to stroke Isak’s arm.

“I don’t want you to think I’m not satisfied with our sex life, I definitely am,” Isak babbled.

“Good to hear,” Even chuckled, “But you know you can tell me anything.”

“It’s just….I don’t know how you’ll feel about it…” He trailed off.

“Well, I don’t know either if you don’t tell me,” Even answered.

“Iwanttohavesexinabathroom,” He spat out.

“A bathroom?” Even raised his eyebrows. Isak nodded. “Like our bathroom because we sort of already do?”

“No like a public bathroom,” Isak blushed. “I want to fuck you in a public bathroom.”

Even didn’t say anything right away and appeared to be contemplating.

“It’s okay to not want to do it,” Isak backtracked.

“Shhh,” Even hushed him and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on his lips, “It’s not that I don’t want to do it, more that I just never thought about it before.”

“Oh,” Isak whispered, “Well, what do you think about it?”

“I’m not sure,” Even answered honestly, “But I’m glad you told me, you don’t have to hide what you like from me.”

“Well I wasn’t really hiding it, just not saying it,” Isak mumbled.

“Same difference,” Even rolled his eyes with a goofy smile, then he moved his hand to lightly brush over Isak’s lips, “I love you, you know.”

“I know,” Isak smiled, “I love you too.”

And that was it. The subject didn’t come up again. A little disappointing for Isak, but if he wasn’t into it he wasn’t going to force anything, their sex life was still great.

It was 2 weeks later when Isak got a text in the middle of his music history class.

 

**From Even:**

Meet me in the second floor bathroom of 

the science department  in 10 minutes

 

**To Even:**

?????

 

**From Even:**

Just come

 

Confusedly, Isak gathered his stuff, fortunately music history wasn’t all that important, it wasn’t related to his major and was mostly there just to fill out the semester.

When Isak opened the bathroom door and walked inside; Even was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

“You’re late,” He smirked.

“Yeah, well, I had to come all the way from the liberal arts department, it’s not right next door,” Isak responded, “Why did you want me to meet you here?”

Instead of responding, Even walked over to him and kissed him. Isak widened his eyes in surprise, but recovered quickly and licked back into Even’s mouth. Even pulled away and Isak watched him with dazed eyes.

“Do you want to fuck?” Even asked him as if he was asking him what he wanted for lunch.

“What!?” Isak squeaked, “Are you serious?”

Even smirked, and Isak’s dick went from flaccid to standing to attention in probably the quickest amount of time Isak’s ever gotten hard. 

“Right now?” he asked Even and the other boy nodded.

“I’ve been thinking about it since you brought it up but I wanted to surprise you,” Even replied, “If it makes you uncomfortable we can do it some other time with more mutual planning.”

“No,” Isak choked, the risk was part of the thrill, “I want to, fuck, I want to do it so bad.”

Even grinned and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him into another wet kiss. They continued making out as Even dragged him into a stall and kicked the door behind him. He fumbled trying to lock the door behind him without breaking the kiss before giggling and pulling away to lock it. Once the deed was done, he pressed Isak up against the wall again and sloppily kissed him. Even moved from his mouth down to Isak’s neck and began to suck hickeys, while Isak gripped his hair and tried to brace himself against the wall. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck,” he cursed to himself feeling the wet, hotness of Even’s lips and tongue on his pulse. Isak pulled Even back and pressed him against the adjacent wall and leaned in to attach his lips to Even, tongue searching every inch of his boyfriend’s mouth. He pulled back with his mouth still centimeters from Even’s.

“I wanna blow you,” He breathed into Even’s mouth. Even gripped Isak’s hair and guided him down to his knees where Isak toyed with the band of his jeans. Isak lifted up his shirt a bit to kiss the sensitive skin above then he pulled his zipper down but left the button in tact. Even looked down at him curiously but he only gave a cheeky grin in response. Isak reached his hand into Even’s jeans and carefully pulled his dick through the front of his boxers and out of the hole created in his jeans. Even was already half hard and he could feel him filling out more in the palm of his hand. Isak smiled up at Even one more time before licking a long stripe up his dick and sucking the tip into his mouth. Even let out a loud moan before slapping his hand over his own mouth to stifle the noise. Isak smiled around his dick and took it further in his mouth reveling in how it thickened, stretching his mouth even more, he was blessed that Even was both a shower and a grower. Thank god Isak got over his internalized homophobia, because god does he love dick. Big dicks especially. The blowjob was hardly delicate, as he wasted no time bobbing his head frantically and could feel spit coming out of the side of his mouth. Soon, however, the roughness of the jeans scrapping his nose each time as he went down was too much and quickly unbuttoned the pants. He let out a disgruntled huff when he realized he had to pull off completely to move Even’s boxers down, but when he finally got them down to mid-thigh he went back to work sliding his mouth over the dick in front of him. Even’s trampled moans and constant stroking through Isak’s hair encouraged Isak to take him even further. Isak pressed his face all the way down, taking Even in his throat.

“Fuck!” Even exclaimed, knees buckling a bit, “You got to warn a guy.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Isak smirked up at him. Even gave him a dirty look and pushed Isak’s head back into his groin, happily Isak obliged. He once again began bobbing his head up and down Even’s dick, twisting his hand on the parts that he didn’t reach and periodically going all the way down. Finally Even held his head back.

“I’m gonna come,” he explained, to which Isak gave him a look that said ‘yes, that’s the point’, Even shook his head, “no you gotta fuck me.”

Isak widened his eyes.

“I already cleaned and prepped myself,” Even informed him.

“Fuck Even,” He said standing up from his knees and pulling him into another kiss, “You’re so fucking perfect.”

“Not as perfect as you,” Even grinned back and Isak rolled his eyes.

“Now,” Even said grabbing Isak’s ass and pulling Isak to him until his own hardened dick was pressed against his thigh, “hurry up and fuck me.”

“Jesuuus,” Isak groaned and gripped Even’s shoulders to turn him around facing the wall.

“There is a condom and packet of lube in my back pocket,” Even told him, bracing his hands on the wall. Isak reached in and pulled both out.

“You seriously planned all of this for us?” Isak asked in wonder, “You’re amazing.”

“I know, I know,” Even said wiggling his ass impatiently, “but if you don’t get in me I’m going to come prematurely.”

Isak grinned as he opened the condom and lube. He stroked his cock a few times and rolled the condom on and remembering to pinch the top, they don’t usually use condoms, but Even probably doesn’t want to walk around with come dripping out of his ass, which, you know, was reasonable. Isak poured the lube over his cock and used his free hand to give Even’s ass a squeeze and parting the cheeks.

“You’re so hot like this baby,” Isak whispered filthily, “So hot for me.” 

Even murmured something but Isak couldn’t hear him, he gingerly placed his tip right at Even’s entrance, dragging his dick teasingly and slowly over Even’s hole. In response Even pushed back against Isak’s painfully hard dick. He knew he wouldn’t last long once he got inside of Even since he’d already been hard while sucking him off, so slowly he pushed in. Even slumped forward onto one arm with his face buried in it, causing Isak to still.

“Are you okay,” he asked worriedly.

“Yeah,” Even choked out, “I’ve just missed having your dick in me, feels so good.” 

Isak only pushed in the tip before pulling out again and then pressing just the tip in again. Even groaned against his arm. After a few more times of that, he pushed his cock all the way inside, and moaned into the back of Even’s neck, then placed a few chaste kisses against him. His stomach was hot against the warmth of Even’s back. Less cautiously, Isak pulled out again and slammed back in.

“Shit,” Even mumbled. Isak leaned back so he could part Even’s ass and look at where they were connected. He ran his thumb around the rim, causing Even to squirm.

“You’re so beautiful,” Isak told him, “I wish I had a picture of this, my dick inside you, so hot.”

“Then take one,” Even said turning his head to face him. His face was flushed red and his lips were parted so prettily. 

“Yeah?” he asked.

Even nodded, “I have a pic of my dick in your ass, so time to return the favor.”

“My phone’s in my pocket, I’ll have to pull out,” Isak told him, as both of their jeans were now pooled at their ankles.

Even scrunched his face, “Be quick, then.”

Isak pulled out and reached down to fumble with his own jeans until he found his phone. He smiled at his boy, who hadn’t moved from his position at all. 

“You find it?” Even asked him.

“Yeah sorry,” he apologized before moving forward, then he got an idea, he placed the length of his dick in the line of Even’s cheek and took a picture. He looked at the picture, his red cock contrasting beautifully with the pale flesh of Even’s ass. He smiled and then placed his dick back on Even’s hole and slid inside.

“Spread your cheeks for me baby,” he ordered Even. Even reached back, leaving his head and shoulder pressed against the wall to spread his cheeks.

“Fuck, perfect,” He told him, “Hold it just like that.”

Isak snapped two pictures of Even’s ass wrapped around his dick before placing his phone on the toilet paper dispenser.

“Are you ready?” He asked leaning over Even and breathing into his ear.

“Fuck yes, please fuck me Isak,” Even groaned. With that Isak began thrusting into the taller man. Even continuously let out small grunts and moans. Then the door to the bathroom was opened. Isak stilled immediately. They heard footsteps as the person who entered walked across the bathroom. Mischievously, Isak began moving again slowly, shallow thrusts as Even squirmed beneath him.

“Fuck,” Even squeezed his eyes shut.

“Shh, be quiet,” he said under his breath, the he reached around to grab Even’s dick and began to stroke him in time with his shallow thrusts. He could see Even’s mouth clenched shut as he tried to keep quiet. Even clenched around Isak’s dick and Isak hissed in surprise at the unexpected pleasure.

“Shh,” Even shushed him with a sparkle in his eyes. Even kept clenching while Isak thrusted into him, still hearing the noise of someone moving around outside the stall. Whoever it was washed their hands and finally exited the room. Once they were sure no one was in the bathroom Isak immediately started pounding hard and deep into his boyfriend, his hips slapping obscenely against his ass and the noise echoing throughout the empty restroom.

“Fuck fuck fuck, I’m so close, baby, don’t stop,” Even cried with clenched fists. Isak continued to pound into him while stroking his cock. Before long he could feel Even tensing up.

“Oh, shi—” he cried one more time before coming messily over Isak’s hand and against the wall. Isak rode him out his entire orgasm and chasing his own, finally he felt the telltale tingle of his oncoming orgasm.

“Fuck, Even, I’m gonna come,” he breathed huskily into Even’s neck.

“Do it baby, come in my ass,” Even edged him on. Isak groaned as he released inside of him, pumping his hips a few more times before slumping completely against Even.

“Thank you,” he murmured into his back.

“You’re welcome,” Even laughed, “I mean thank you too, I guess.”

“No seriously you’re so great, you didn’t have to do this.”

“Was it as good as you imagined?”

“Yes, maybe even better,” he answered honestly.

“Good,” Even replied.

“Was it good for you?” 

“Yes. Yes, very good,” Even replied, “I didn’t think I would hate it or anything but I definitely didn’t expect to like it this much.”

“Fuuck,” Isak sighed.

“Yeah,” Even agreed, “But I kind of need you to pull out now.”

Isak laughed and carefully pulled out of his boyfriend.

“I got come everywhere,” Even said standing up and stretching his back, he reached for the toilet paper to clean it up as Isak was removing the condom.

“Shit what am I going to do with this?” Isak asked as he tied off the condom.

“I guess throw it in the trash,” Even shrugged, tossing the soiled toilet paper into the toilet. Isak managed to pull up his pants while still holding the condom in one hand and Even helped him zip up. 

After tossing the condom, Isak pulled Even in for another kiss right outside the restroom door.

“I have another class today, so I’ll see you at home later,” He smiled still holding onto the back of Even’s neck.

“Aw,” Even pouted, “You don’t wanna skip?”

“Can’t, it’s an important class,” Isak answered, “but thanks for this. It was really hot.”

“It was for me too,” Even murmured against Isak’s lips, “Alright baby, I’ll see you at home.”

Isak gave him one more peck and then left the bathroom. He straightened his clothes a bit more, as if someone would be able to look at him and know he just had public bathroom sex with his boyfriend.

Isak’s phone pinged.

 

**From Even:**

I can still feel you inside me :)

Love you, have fun in class <3

 

Isak groaned to himself, well you know what? Two can play that game.

**To Even:**

[Image attached]

 

Isak smiled smugly to himself after sending the picture of his dick against Even’s ass.

 

**To Even:**

Try not to miss me too much :)

 

With that, he tucked his phone into his pocket and made his way to his last class.

 

**Author's Note:**

> again, I read over this to the best of my ability but I don't have anyone to check it for me so feel free to point out any mistakes I made
> 
> hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
